Moonlight Discovery
by Novalee
Summary: Written a few years ago when I first started getting really into fanfiction. I wouldn't read it. Not my best work.


"Moonlight Discovery" By NoVaLeE 3 3 ;)  
(A/N: another new twist on the yule ball)  
  
"There she is. Shes so pretty".  
"She has a boyfreind. Get over it".  
"Please do not remind me. I WAS in a good mood until you brought that up."  
"So sue me"  
"I just might"  
Adelaide laughed as she packed away her potions book.   
"Ive wanted to since you came here".  
"No. You love me".  
"No I dont"  
"Yes you do. You want me to bear your children".  
"Im not listening"  
"You know you want to. Ooh baby, ooh baby".  
Outside the realm of sarcastic humour, Adelaide wished it was all true.  
"I dont hear you. And keep your voice down, Cho's right over there."  
"Do you want to make her jealous?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can you act?"  
"Not very well"  
"Then play along"  
Adelaide started holding Harry's hand and hugging him playfully.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Just play along, it will work"  
And sure enough, Cho was staring at them with a glint of envy in her eye. Adelaide and Harry walked off, holding hands.  
"HA! It worked!"  
"No! Now she thinks were together!!"  
"Please. Nothing gets by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, and she would have heard about this nonexistent relationship from them much earlier, and besides we werent that obvious. She was green with envy!"  
"True...so you dont think that word'll spread that we are supposedly together?"  
"Nah. Ill just deny it easily."  
"Of course"  
Adelaide and Harry walked off their ways to their separate classes. The brief contact with Harry delighted her. She loved him since the day Hermione first introduced her to him. Those magical green eyes caught her breath in her throat and she had been pining for his love for what seemed like ages.   
****************************  
That night, Adelaide, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Great Lawn in front of Lake Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were more ineterested in making out on the grass than in hearing Adelaide and Harry's brilliant plan.   
"How long do you think it will take?"  
"With these two, it seems endless. We'll be here forever."  
"NO, our plan!"  
"Oh, on average I'd say a week."  
"That long?"  
"Patience, Harry"  
"I dont wanna wait."  
"Too bad."  
The stars were out that night and the moon was full. the soft light cast a beam on Adelaide's face. It formed a halo in her strawberry blonde hair. Harry noticed how pretty she looked in the moonlight. His heart skipped a beat.  
"What time should we head inside?"  
"Dunno, probably now before we get caught."  
"Yeah."  
"What about them?"  
"Leave them, they'll figure it out."  
Adelaide and Harry got up fromt he lawn and headed to the Great Door. Harry turned to look at Adelaide to ask a question when he saw her tears glistening in the moonlight.   
"Adelaide? Why are you crying?"  
"You wouldnt understand"  
"Yes i would"  
"No you wouldnt!"  
"Please tell me."  
'You wouldnt understand how much I love you."  
The words came out so quick that Adelaide couldnt control them. She turned scarlet red at the sight of Harry's dumbfounded face. She turned and pushed open the Great Door and ran full speed to the Gryffindor tower.   
"Adelaide! Wait!"  
Adelaide cried the password (faerie glade) tot he fat lady. The portrait swung open and she quickly crawled through the portrait hole. Adelaide was up the stairs to the girls' dormitories before Harry could catch her. He trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories with Adelaide's voice echoing in his ears.  
Adelaide cried silently in bed. Harry would never love her now. Hed probably avoid her at all costs. A line from a Muggle song that she heard once came to her;  
'Im through with love,  
I'll never fall again'  
Adelaide finally cried herself into a deep slumber.  
"You wouldnt understand how much I love you"  
Harry lay in his four posetr bed with that voice repeating itself over and over in his head. It was haunting, her beauty int he moonlight. The fun times at Hogsmeade and her holding his hand ran through his mind and ending with Cho's face. He knew he had to make a choice.   
*******************  
"Did you hear? Cho broke up with Cedric!" The words hung in the air as Lavender Brown described the messy breakup to the group at breakfast the next morning. Harry turned to look at Adelaide, whow as staring wordlessly at her blueberry muffin. Harry knew the time had come. He got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Adelaide saw Harry ask the question and Cho's delighted face. Adelaide got up heavily and walked slowly to the bathroom. When she got there, she locked herself in a stall. Adelaide reached into her pocket and drew out a razor blade. She pushed up her sleeve and searched for the courage to press down the blade.  
*******************  
In Potions, Harry and Adelaide worked together in a tense silence. When Adelaide reached over to take some bella donna, Harry saw the cut just below her wrist. "Oh God" he thought.  
*******************  
That night was the Yule Ball and the Gryffindor girls' dormitories were buzzing with excitement. Adelaide wasn't sure she wanted to go. Lavender and Parvati were coaxing her to change into ehr dress robes and make an appearance. Adelaide resisted and they left. The dormitories slowly emptied, leaving Adelaide to her secluded misery.   
*******************  
In the Great Hall, Harry was less than thrilled that Adelaide wasn't there and that Cho was more ineterested in gossiping with her friends than in him. He sat in his chair worrying over Adelaide. He didnt know if she was crying or committing suicide. He wished she would be there so he would know she was okay. Then, it hit him...he loved her too. He didnt know why he was ignoring this for so long. Where was she?  
*******************  
"Please let him be miserable with her, please let him be miserable with her.." In a last attempt to try and win Harry's heart,she decided to make an appearance at the ball. She was wearing midnight blue robes with a sparkly grapevine pattern. The doors were open to the ball with all the cheerful faces of the students...all but one was so cheerful. He spotted Adelaide and ran over. He threw his arms around her and held her close.   
"What made you change your mind?"   
"I guess it was a moonlight discovery." He glanced over at Cho, who had a steamed expression on her face. Harry grinned at Adelaide and twirled her out onto the dancefloor.   



End file.
